The Purple Monkey Strikes Again
The Purple Monkey Strikes Again is an American live-action/animated adventure comedy film which marks the debut of Purple Monkey. This film celebrates 50 years of Pink Panther, 30 years of Inspector Gadget, and marks the return of Felix the Cat, Pucca, and Cartoon Network's Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Plot TBA Characters The Heroes of Mankind *'Purple Monkey'- The main protagonist of the film chosen by the U.S. Government Army to save the world from the evil organization called D.O.O.M. His personalities are charismatic, smart, charming, cunning, and very cool. But sometimes, a little bit clumsy like Clouseau, and became a little bit unexpected when he deals with any bad guys around him. He even used gadgets created by Mallory the Mouse, Penny the Penguin, and himself. *'Inspector Gadget'- The clumsy and nitwit detective from Metro City Police Department. He was tasked by Chief Quimbly to find the Purple Monkey and aid him. He was assigned by Commissioner David Connors to help him in his dream team. *'Pink Panther'- In the Pink Panther series, he is the main character in his own cartoons, TV specials, and TV shows but also appears in all Pink Panther films (except "A Shot in the Dark" and "Inspector Clouseau"). However in this film, he is Purple Monkey's roommate and ally to his dream team. This marks the first film to let the Pink Panther speaks from the rest of the film. *'Felix the Cat'- The classic cat from the older days, who always carries the Bag of Tricks. At the beginning of the film, he's a flight attendant announcing that the plane is about to land in Hollywood. Following the next scene, he's a next door hotel neighbor and teammate for Purple Monkey's dream team. *'Kevin Martin'- The officer who works for the Los Angeles Police Department and lives with his sister, Miranda. *'Miranda Kneader Martin'- Sister of her big brother, Kevin Martin. They always taking care of each other following the disappearance of their parents. *'Crashsmash'- A former criminal and gangsta from San Fransico. He became a vigilante by destroying both criminals and the authority for his amusement. He's been partnered with Kevin Martin ever since. *'CYPHER300'- The dark Jedi Knight who is Emperor Palpatine's former creation after surviving the explosion of Death Star II, who now become a hero to the galaxy. *'Destiny'- The hardcore girl from Miami, Florida. She's been suffering a split personality disorder ever since she was experimented and tormented by the Dark Hero Industries. In pm58790's story, her hair is changed along with her eyes. But in the movie, she has a different appearance. Her eyes glows white for "Black Widow" persona, while her hair remains neutral. *'Blackseeker'- A sage from another time with eternal life. She seeks premonition that the uprising threat and the downfall of humanity are coming to the world. *'Bombbash'- A former Bomberman champion and former martial arts fighter from Japan. She is known as a human-Bomberman hybrid. She is a fan of Japan's Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Little Pony, and DC Comics' Raven. *'Manny Glover'- A born racer ever since he was a young boy, now grown up to be a NASCAR driver. He's charming just like Purple Monkey. *'Commissioner David Connors'- The commissioner from Los Angeles Police Department who always keeping things in order. After a call from the president of the United States, he assigned Kevin Martin to find the Purple Monkey. Just after that, he assigned Purple Monkey to stop D.O.O.M. and save the world. *'Penny'- Inspector Gadget's niece. *'Brain'- Penny's pet dog. *'Ami Onuki'- One-half member of the Puffy AmiYumi band who favors bubblegum pop and always wear the 1960's go-go dress. *'Yumi Yoshimura'- One-half member of the Puffy AmiYumi band who dresses in hard rock. *'Pucca'- The Korean girl who works at a Japanese restaurant who can't enough of Garu. *'Garu'- The ninja who fights with 'honor'. He is the enemy of Tobe, and helper of Purple Monkey. He saved Purple Monkey by attacking him randomly just like Cato attacking Clouseau randomly from "The Pink Panther Strikes Again" film. D.O.O.M: Destruction and Order Obliterates Mankind *'Sir Jacques Wright'- The main antagonist of the film, planning to take over the world by destroying the main threat of the scheme; Purple Monkey. *'The Professor'- Felix the Cat's archenemy, and ally to D.O.O.M. *'Tobe'- The masked ninja who wants to destroy Garu. He was assigned to deal with the Purple Monkey. *'Julie'- The former Puffy AmiYumi band member continues to seek revenge on both Ami and Yumi after the series finale of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. She became a member of D.O.O.M. to help him get rid of the threat of Puffy AmiYumi's downfall and savior of the Puffy AmiYumi band; the Purple Monkey. Cast *Sean Murray as Kevin Martin *Dakota Fanning as Miranda Kneader Martin *TBA as CYPHER300 *Kristin Bell as Destiny *TBA as Blackseeker *Anthony Mackie as Crashsmash *Mandy Moore as Bombbash *TBA as Manny Glover *Jamie Foxx as Commissioner David Connors *Kevin Kline as Sir Jacques Wright *Tania Gunadi as Jenny *Tara Strong as Raven Voice Cast *Billy Ugner as Purple Monkey *James Arnold Taylor as Pink Panther *Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget *Tegan Moss as Penny *TBA as CYPHER300 (voice) *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki *Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura *Carlos Alazraqui as Felix the Cat *Lara Jim Miller as Julie *Tabitha St. Germain as Pucca *Brian Drummond as Garu *Lee Tockar as Brain (achievable voice clips), Tobe *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, The Professor *Alex Nussbaum as The Little Man (achievable voice clips) *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Laura Bailey as Penny the Penguin *Kate Higgins as Mallory the Mouse *Keone Young as Kaz Soundtrack Danny Elfman is the composer for the movie. There are two different types of The Purple Monkey Strikes Again soundtrack. #Original Motion Picture Soundtrack #Original Motion Picture Score Both soundtracks features the Pink Panther theme that was written by Henry Mancini. The Inspector Gadget theme and some Puffy AmiYumi songs are only featured in the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:MGM Category:Comedy Category:Live-action films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Awesome!